


M for Motherhood

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Clark Kent, Mentioned Thomas Wayne - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, That Night After The Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Once upon a time there was two mothers named Martha.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 4





	M for Motherhood

Once upon a time there were two mothers named Martha. One gave birth in a brand new hospital wing with her name on it. The other found her son in a crashed spaceship among the corn.

One evening Martha put on her grandmother’s pearls and went to a theater with her husband and son. After the show she was laughing and her little boy was swinging between her hand and his father’s. 

When the man with the gun came, Martha’s husband got a bullet between the eyes and died right away. She was shot in the chest, in the heart. It killed her in seconds rather than minutes, but she had just enough time to look at her son. He was the last thing she ever saw.

That same night, in another part of the country, Martha was watching a cow calf. Her son had begged to stay up and help, but it was a school night so she sent him abed. She calmed the cow and thought about her little boy, secret and alien and loved. She didn’t know what would happen when he grew up, but she knew she would be there to protect him whenever she could.


End file.
